1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to compositions and methods for improving the health, such as improved health of the digestive tract, and reducing the morbidity of animals, such as those raised for food, including, but not limited to, animals raised in confined animal feed operations.
2. The Relevant Technology
The U.S. has developed a very efficient and sophisticated system for producing meat, milk, poultry, and egg products involving concentrated animal feeding operations (CAFOs) in order to insure the sustainability of America's food supply. Confinement of large numbers of animals can, however, lead to difficulties in maintaining the animals healthy. The use of antibiotics and growth hormones to reduce illness and increase meat and animal product production is widespread. There is growing pressure on the industry to eliminate the use of antibiotics and growth hormones. This effort has been met with little success, primarily due to the increased morbidity and weight loss that occurs in CAFOs when antibiotics such as tetracycline are eliminated.